


hal yang tidak seharusnya membuatmu khawatir

by eliphnosele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Romance, aku-kamu intensifies, bahasa semi non-baku, lots of fluff, lowercases
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliphnosele/pseuds/eliphnosele
Summary: renjun tidak ingin kencannya dengan jaemin menjadi suram hanya karena hal yang ada di kepala jaemin.





	hal yang tidak seharusnya membuatmu khawatir

**Author's Note:**

> this is only work of fiction, nothing to do with the real person. i don't take any profit from this fanfiction except having fun.
> 
> crossposted di ffn dengan beberapa pengubahan di beberapa detail.

renjun sudah menghabiskan setengah dari  _caramel coffee jelly frappucino-_ nya saat dilihatnya jaemin masih sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. bibir jaemin  _manyun,_ hidungnya berkerut-kerut, sesekali ikut bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu yang diputar di  _starbuck_  (hanya kalau dia tahu lagunya). selebihnya, minuman yang sudah mereka pesan sejak setengah jam yang lalu hampir tidak tersentuh. jaemin semacam alergi tiap kali meminumnya, berkali-kali dia mencium sekilas bau  _latte-_ nya dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti saat dia mencium bau sepatu bau. padahal pilihan menunya dia tentukan sendiri.

"nana,"

"hmmm,"

jaemin hanya bergumam, tangan dan matanya masih terpaku pada ponsel pintarnya.

"jaemin,"

kali ini renjun menggerakkan ujung kakinya di bawah meja, menendang-nendang kaki yang lebih panjang di depannya. jaemin menilik sebentar ke arahnya,

"iya injun- _ku,_ kue berasku, _tinky winky-_ ku, permen karetku, masa depanku, permata hatiku, ada apa?"

renjun sedikit bergidik geli dengan serentetan panggilan kesayangan dari jaemin. namanya tidak ada yang beres (menurut selera renjun). tapi ya, pacarnya ini memang tabiatnya suka menggelikan. sering kali renjun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa bilang 'iya' waktu jaemin  _menembaknya_  setahun yang lalu.

"minummu  _tuh,_ jangan dicuekin aja,"

" _enggak_ enak, injun,"

" _gak_ enak ngapain dipesen?"

"iya juga ya," jaemin akhirnya menanggalkan atensinya dari ponsel putihnya, menaruhnya di atas meja lalu menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya di atas meja. matanya yang memiliki bulu mata panjang dikedipkan beberapa kali, "tapi injun, aku suka  _green tea,_ "

" _green tea,_ bukan  _green tea latte._ ini ada susunya, kamu  _gak_ suka susu,"

"iya aku sukanya kamu, sih,"

" _jaemin,"_

"iya, iya," jaemin tertawa samar, gemas dengan muka kesal renjun di depannya. alisnya menukik tajam tiap kali kesal, mengingatkannya pada  _plushie_   _angry bird_  di sudut kamarnya, "kamu jangan marah terus, mukamu lucu kalau  _ngambek._ nanti aku makin gemas, makin sayang. mau tanggung jawab?"

" _gak_ lucu,"

"emang  _gak_ lagi  _ngelawak,_ _sih_ ,"

"aku pulang sekarang aja,"

"bus ke jongno paling cepat dari subway terdekat masih lima belas menit lagi, injun- _ah_. kamu mesti jalan kaki dari sini ke subway sekitar dua puluh menit. di luar masih panas, nanti kulitmu merah-merah lagi,  _mending_  nanti saja kutemani,"

renjun memberengut. nasib baik sering enggan bekerja sama dengannya tiap kali dia mulai kesal dengan tingkah jaemin. pernah di salah satu kencan mereka sebelumnya, renjun ingin pulang duluan sehabis mereka dari  _arcade game_ karena terlalu kesal dengan jaemin yang menghabiskan seluruh koinnya gara-gara tidak terima kalah _battle_ dengan teman kuliahnya yang tidak sengaja bertemu di sana, jiwa kompetitifnya terpanggil. sayangnya, baru sampai di ujung pintu hujan sudah turun deras, renjun tidak membawa payung. ujung-ujungnya renjun harus menunggu hujan reda dan membiarkan jaemin menemaninya sampai perjalanan pulang.

hari ini pun sama, entah hal buruk apa yang sebelumnya menyapa jaemin. sejak renjun turun dari bus, muka jaemin sudah terlihat masam. meskipun renjun tahu jaemin berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan di balik senyum lebar ciri khasnya. padahal, semalam waktu mereka  _mabar_  dragon nest sambil  _chat_ di discord, jaemin masih baik-baik saja. bahkan masih ekstra antusias membicarakan tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi di dongdaemun.

tapi semua antusiasme itu menguap begitu saja hari ini. awalnya renjun mengira gara-gara hari ini jaemin harus bangun lebih pagi. mengingat rumah jaemin setengah jam lebih jauh daripada rumahnya ke dongdaemun dan dia bersikeras akan datang lebih awal agar bisa menunggu renjun di subway tempat renjun turun. padahal, jaemin bukan tipikal orang yang suka bangun pagi. dia lebih mencintai kasurnya daripada apapun di dunia ini, kecuali renjun. jaemin pernah bilang, renjun adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya menggeser prioritas kasur dalam daftar hal-hal yang dicintainya dari dunia ini. renjun tidak tahu dia harus tersinggung atau tersanjung ketika jaemin mengatakannya. jadi saja, renjun mengira  _mood_  jaemin akan membaik begitu mereka jalan-jalan.

ternyata tidak juga.

jaemin hanya kelihatan antusias kembali ketika membeli  _plushie_. untuk sekali ini, renjun tidak memprotesnya karena membeli _plushie_ ryan- _nim_  yang sama untuk kelima kalinya. biasanya renjun menegurnya karena semua  _plushie_  jaemin berakhir di sudut kamar atau kolong tempat tidur (jeno, teman se-flat jaemin jadi informan terpercaya renjun untuk hal ini). buang-buang uang, kasihan  _plushie_ -nya juga. tapi jaemin yang sering memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai kolektor  _plushie,_ yang menganggap  _plushie-plushie_ itu sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, mana mau dengar tegurannya.

"aku  _gak_  akan mau jadi anakmu kalau hanya akan berakhir di kolong tempat tidur," renjun pernah bilang seperti ini suatu hari, tapi dijawab jaemin dengan, "makanya  _kan_ kamu jadi pacarku, bukan anakku,"

tapi, setelah selesai membeli  _plushie_ antusiasmenya kembali surut. seperti masih ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gusar. baju-baju  _new arrival_ di amP luxe pun tidak membantu mengembalikan  _mood-_ nya. setelah kurang lebih tiga jam berputar-putar di dongdaemun, berpindah dari satu  _mall_  ke  _mall_ yang lain, akhirnya renjun mengajak mereka pergi ke  _starbuck_ yang paling dekat dengan ddp (dongdaemun digital plaza). sekalian, dia ingin menanyakan hal yang dari tadi mengganggu jaemin. renjun tidak mau kencan mereka jadi  _garing_ hanya karena  _mood_ jaemin jelek entah karena apa itu.

jadi di sini lah mereka sekarang, duduk di salah satu bangku di deretan teras  _starbuck._  jaemin tidak terlalu suka di dalam ruangan ber- _ac_ jadi mereka memilih area terbuka.

renjun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang duluan, kembali menikmati  _caramel coffee jelly frappucino-_ nya yang mulai mencair. matanya masih mengamati jaemin yang saat ini beralih memainkan  _plushie_ -nya, berusaha menyuapkan  _green tea latte_ -nya ke ryan- _nim._

"ryan- _nim,_ minum yang banyak. kamu haus  _kan_ habis jalan-jalan di luar panas  _banget,_  ululululu,"

kalau jaemin pernah bilang  _plushie_ -nya sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, renjun percaya itu.

"ryan- _nim,_ aku turut berduka kamu punya papa seperti orang ini,"

" _hey!_ orang ini pacarmu tahu," jaemin menghardiknya, lalu kembali meminum  _green tea_   _latte-_ nya sedikit. hidungnya kembali mengernyit tidak suka, mukanya jadi lucu  _banget._

"kenapa  _green tea latte_ harus ada susunya,  _sih,_ "

"karena itu namanya  _latte,_ "

"kenapa aku beli  _green tea latte_  ya tadi," jaemin menerawang, "harusnya tadi aku beli  _brewed tea_ saja seperti biasanya,"

renjun mengangguk setuju kali ini, "atau  _signature chocolate caramel,_ kamu kayaknya lagi butuh yang manis-manis,"

"hal manis selain aku, maksudnya," renjun buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah hapal jaemin akan melancarkan lidah manisnya kalau ada kesempatan. udara panas seoul tidak akan menghentikannya membuat  _gombalan._

jaemin bertepuk tangan, terlihat terlalu senang hanya karena satu kalimat barusan. ekspresinya sama seperti saat  _guild_ -nya berhasil mencapai  _rank_ tinggi saat main dragon nest.

"kamu makin hari makin mirip aku, ya. inikah namanya  _soulmate_?"

"mirip kamu?  _enggak_ deh, makasih. aku  _gak_ mau  _selfcest_ ,"

"injun,  _please._ haha," jaemin tertawa. akhirnya dia  _benar-benar_ tertawa, "sebagai hadiah nanti ryan- _nim_ pulang bareng kamu,"

"maksudmu?"

"nanti ryan- _nim_ kamu bawa pulang, taruh di sebelah moomin biar mereka ngobrol,  _pas_ tidur jangan lupa dipeluk-peluk kaya pas kamu meluk aku,"

" _idih_ ,"

"serius injun, nanti kalau kamu kangen sama aku tinggal peluk ryan- _nim,_ "

"kalau aku kangen tinggal telfon, atau  _video call._ jaman  _udah_ canggih, nana,"

"tapi masih belum ada teknologi peluk virtual _, kan_? jadi kalau kangen peluk  _plushie_ dariku saja,"

"hmmm,"

"lagipula nanti kalau aku sedang tersesat di hutan, misalnya, tapi ya  _amit-amit._ pokoknya, kalau nanti ada waktunya aku susah dihubungi dan kamu lagi kangen bisa peluk-peluk  _plushie_ ini. atau kalau tiba-tiba ada badai, sinyal jadi jelek aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu karena semua transportasi dihentikan, kamu bisa peluk dia juga. atau waktu mati lampu, sudah malam dan kamu pengen _meluk_ aku tapi aku  _kan_ _gak_ tinggal di rumahmu, peluk ryan- _nim_ aja. secara resmi aku sudah menunjuknya jadi penjagamu mulai hari ini,"

renjun menghela napas, jaemin memang kekasih yang perhatian, tapi kadang bisa menjadi terlalu menyebalkan. apalagi kalau sudah ada maunya. berdebat dengan jaemin soal hal begini, dia tidak pernah menang.

"iya,  _deh_ , iya. jadi itu  _plushie_ buat aku?"

"hu'um,"

"makasih, nana.  _saranghae_?"

"kenapa  _saranghae-_ nya  _pake_ nada tanya begitu, sih,"

renjun tergelak sementara jaemin meminum kembali minumannya, mukanya jadi aneh lagi, "kupikir-pikir aku sudah punya empat ryan- _nim_ juga. bulan lalu baru beli  _plushie hamster_. jeno bisa membuang semua  _plushie-_ ku ke luar jendela kalau tahu aku beli lagi. sebagian sudah ada yang  _nangkring_ di tempat tidurnya,"

"kok rasanya aku  _kaya'_ dikasih barang sisa gini,"

"ga gituuuu, injuuun! matahariku, kue bulanku, cinta pertama dan terakhirkuuu.  _plushie_ yang ini memang buat kamu,  _kok,_ "

"gitu?"

"iyaa!"

 

mereka terdiam beberapa saat. renjun membiarkan hening hadir di antara mereka sejenak, sembari menikmati angin yang bertiup di sekitar mereka. anginnya sedikit panas, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. dilihatnya, helaian poni coklat jaemin tersibak terkena angin. sisiran rambutnya terkoyak begitu angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang. renjun menikmati pemandangan ini. untuk beberapa alasan, jaemin dengan penampilan agak berantakan terlihat lebih atraktif, bahkan hanya dengan atasan kaos dan kemeja putih seperti sekarang. setidaknya, untuk renjun.

"nana,"

jaemin tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya meraih telapak tangan kiri renjun. memainkan jari jemari renjun yang lebih kecil dan pendek. imut katanya. renjun tidak suka dibilang imut, tapi dia membiarkannya. lagipula, renjun suka merasakan kalus-kalus di tangan jaemin akibat terlalu sering berlatih main gitar bersentuhan dengan jarinya.

"ingat ya, nanti tangan ini yang bakal megang tangan kamu kalau mau nyeberang jalan,"

"nana,  _please,_ "

"hehe,"

"kamu kenapa  _sih_ hari ini?" renjun akhirnya memutuskan bertanya hal yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"hmm,  _kerasa_ ya," kali ini jaemin menautkan satu persatu jari renjun dengan jemari tangannya sendiri, ibu jarinya mengusap sisi pergelangan tangan renjun.

" _banget._ dari pertama kita ketemu hari ini mukamu sudah masam, kupikir karena kamu bangun kepagian. tapi udah siang begini masih  _manyun,"_

" _ya!_ aku  _gak manyun_ ,"

" _enggak,_ cuma begini," renjun mempraktekkan mimik muka jaemin dengan wajahnya, mengundang tawa renyah dari jaemin setelahnya. kekasihnya terlihat terhibur sekali sampai mencubit gemas pipinya dengan tangan yang bebas.

"kamu  _nih,_ gemes banget,  _sih_. pacarnya siapa,  _sih,_ ini pengen kubawa ke penghulu,"

"ish, jangan  _ngalihin_  pembicaraan," renjun menampik sebal tangan jaemin di pipinya, "kamu tuh ya, kalau kepikiran sesuatu cerita  _dong_. jangan  _malah_ semuanya dipendam sendiri. aku  _gak_ mau ya, kalau nanti kamu tiba-tiba sakit lagi  _kaya'_ waktu itu cuma gara-gara kepikiran nyesel ga bisa  _traktir_  aku nonton infinity war,"

renjun mengingat kembali kejadian bulan april, saat mereka disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. jaemin dengan tumpukan tugas akhir semesternya, renjun dengan persiapan  _showcase_  di kampusnya. sebagai mahasiswa jurusan  _music and performance, showcase_  tahunan sudah jadi seperti pengganti ujian akhir baginya. saat mereka sudah sama-sama punya waktu, film yang mau ditonton sudah tidak tayang. saat itu jaemin jadi yang lebih kecewa di antara mereka berdua, walaupun tadinya renjun duluan yang ingin nonton film itu. kekecewaannya lebih karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada renjun.

jaemin memang begitu, peduli dengan hal-hal detail yang bagi orang lain mungkin tidak terlalu penting.

"waktu itu  _kan_ karena kecapekan juga. tugas-tugas akhir semester di jurusan arsitek memang  _gila._ eh,  _enggak_. bahkan _gila_ _gak_ cukup buat jadi kata ganti. aku harus  _bikin_ maket, belum lagi  _paper-paper_ yang menumpuk itu, ada tugas  _pake sketch up_ juga. padahal baru semester kedua,  _oh god_. jadi kurang tidur, kurang makan, dan kurang banyak ketemu kamu,"

" _ish_ ,"

" _kok,_ kamu waktu itu bisa datang tepat waktu ke flat-ku,  _sih_?  _timing-_ nya  _pas_ sakitku lagi parah-parahnya, padahal aku sengaja  _gak_ bilang biar kamu  _gak_ khawatir,"

"jeno yang bilang,"

"ah, ternyata. jeno yang  _ngadu_ ke kamu, ya,"

"bukan gitu! aku yang nanya ke dia, karena kamu tiba-tiba jadi susah dihubungi sejak  _movie date_ kita yang gagal. ternyata kamu lagi sakit, katanya kepikiran buat  _nebus_ janjimu ke aku soal nonton film, disuruh makan obat susah sementara jeno lagi ada proyek kelompok sama donghyuck waktu itu, jadi  _gak_ bisa ngawasin kamu sering-sering.

harusnya ya, kamu makasih ke jeno  _udah_ ngabarin aku. kalo  _enggak_  mungkin hari itu kamu  _mesti_ ke klinik. parah  _banget_  hampir dua hari  _gak_  makan berat, minum cuma segelas, itu pun soda. aku cuma  _gak_ mau kamu nanggung semua beban sendiri.  _that's it._ "

jaemin tersenyum simpul. sisi renjun yang galak dan cerewet begini adalah salah satu yang membuatnya menyukai temannya sejak sekolah menengah atas ini. meskipun kadang galak dan terlalu  _bawel_ , jaemin tahu itu cara renjun untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya. renjun bukan jaemin dengan segala eufemismenya. dia selalu mengungkapkan tujuannya secara jelas, tegas dan tanpa  _preambule._

"jadi, apa yang ada di kepalamu saat ini?"

jaemin menghela napas sedikit berat, mengayun-ayunkan jalinan tangannya dan renjun di atas meja. alunan lagu shawn mendez beralih menjadi  _my my my_ milik troye sivan jadi  _backsound_ obrolan mereka.

"aku bukannya  _gak_ mau cerita, tapi ini emang gak penting, injun,"

"segitu gak pentingnya _sampe_ bikin kamu  _manyun_ seharian?"

jaemin mengangguk, menaruh kembali jalinan tangan mereka di permukaan meja tanpa melepaskannya.

" _gak_ apa-apa, aku dengerin,"

"tapi--"

" _gak_ usah malu, kamu lebih sering malu-maluin dan aku tetep jadi pacar kamu  _sampe_  sekarang,  _kan_?"

jaemin tertawa lagi kali ini. sedikit geli karena sesungguhnya malu jadi alasan terakhir kenapa dia tidak mau bercerita.

"bukan, bukan. bukan malu. kamu tahu aku _, kan_?"

" _well,_ " renjun mengangkat bahu.

"ini beneran bukan hal yang penting, injun. tapi ya, memang terasamengganggu. bikin  _bad mood._ yang lebih bikin  _bad mood_ lagi, aku tahu ini hal gak penting tapi masih bikin aku  _bad mood,_ "

"kamu ngomongnya mulai muter-muter, nana." renjun berkata seraya menyedot tetes terakhir minumannya dengan suara berisik. dia lalu membuka tutup  _cup_ -nya dan mengambil jeli-jeli yang masih tersisa di dasar  _cup_.

"kamu _nih_ kebiasaan kalau makan jeli giginya berderit." jaemin menyelanya sebentar. sesuatu yang renjun tahu akan diucapkan jaemin setiap kali renjun makan jeli. renjun sendiri tidak sadar kebiasaannya ini kalau saja jaemin tidak mengatakannya beberapa tahun silam. mungkin perkataan 'pacarmu lebih mengenalmu daripada dirimu sendiri' itu berlaku untuk jaemin. saat itu bahkan mereka belum  _jadian._

"jadi hal  _gak_ pentingnya itu apa?" renjun menolak mengalihkan pembicaraan. kalau ada satu hal yang mereka berdua miliki persis sama sejak lahir, itu adalah kekeraskepalaan mereka berdua kalau sedang ingin tahu.

"kamu ingat  _couple hat_ yang aku beli buat  _anniversary_ kita bulan januari lalu?"

renjun mengangguk. ingatannya melayang ke topi hijaunya yang digantung rapi di dalam lemari  _wardrobe-_ nya. jaemin punya topi yang sama,  _cu_ _ma,_ warnanya putih.

"terus?"

"tadi pagi, waktu aku  _nunggu_ kamu di subway. aku ketemu orang pake topi yang sama persis  _kaya'_ punya kita. cuma beda warna."

renjun mengedipkan matanya, "terus?"

"ya ...  _udah._ gitu  _aja._ "

" _bentar,_ " renjun mengedipkan matanya lagi, sekali, dua kali. jaemin balik menatapnya, lalu melihat jeli-jeli di  _cup_  renjun yang sekarang sudah tak bersisa.

"jadi, kamu  _bad mood_ karena lihat orang  _pake_ topi yang sama _kaya'_ yang kita punya?"

"iya,"

"nana,  _please."_ kali ini renjun tidak sungkan-sungkan menahan tawanya. bahunya kecilnya sampai berguncang-guncang, dan kalau jaemin tidak salah lihat, ada air mata di sudut mata renjun.  _astaga._ setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ini memang  _kelewat_ konyol.

"sudah kubilang,  _kan_? ini konyol dan tidak masuk akal,"

" _okay, okay,"_ renjun berkata di sela kekehannya, sebelah tangannya menyapu sudut-sudut matanya yang memang berair.

"sekarang aku  _ngerti_ kenapa kamu  _gak_ mau cerita. nana, ini konyol  _banget_. kamu  _gak_ mikir kita satu-satunya orang di dunia yang  _pake_ topi itu,  _kan_? kamu  _gak_ mikir pabrik topinya  _bikin_  sepasang buat kita aja,  _kan?_ " renjun masih tertawa.

" _enggak, lah_. tapi  _kan,_ aku beli topi itu di osaka waktu aku ke sana  _nemenin_  yuta- _hyung_ pulang ke rumahnya akhir tahun lalu.  _seenggaknya_ , aku kira  _gak_  bakal ketemu orang pake topi yang sama di sini.  _enggak_ secepet ini, paling  _gak_ setahun,  _lah_."

"jaemin," tawa renjun bukannya mereda justru semakin keras begitu mendengar penjelasan jaemin, "jaemin. nana. na jaemin. haha, hahaha,"

"iya, iya  _ketawa_ dulu aja, injun. aku  _gak_ akan kemana-mana,"

"kamu  _gak_ berpikir seoul isinya cuma orang korea,  _kan?_  banyak banget pendatang atau turis dari luar negeri. termasuk jepang. aku _aja_ orang china,"

jaemin menegakkan duduknya, " _enggak lah!_ tapi kan, tetap saja. kupikir probabilitas ketemu orang dengan topi yang sama itu ...," jaemin menatap langit-langit teras, mungkin sedang melakukan kalkulasi, "satu banding seribu? coba kamu hitung berapa kemungkinan orang pakai topi yang sama dalam radius sepuluh kilometer?"

" _gak mau,_ kurang kerjaan  _banget. lagian_ kalau ada yang punya topi sama _kaya'_ kita, emangnya kenapa? itu  _gak_ bikin kamu sama orang itu jadi  _couple,_ kan?"

"kalau pakainya  _gak_ sengaja barengan bisa dikira  _couple-_ an,  _kaya'_ _gak_  tahu kepala orang isinya suka macem-macem,"

"atau orang  _mikir_ sederhana, oh topinya pasaran,"

"itu aku belinya di jepang, lho," jaemin terlihat agak tersinggung waktu dibilang topinya pasaran. renjun hanya berdecak menahan geli, sudah hapal tabiat jaemin yang suka mendramatisasi.

"bukan itu poinnya. maksud aku, kalaupun ada yang pakai barang yang sama,  _gak_ berarti  _bikin_ _couple thing_ kita berkurang maknanya. aku akan tetap ingat topiku sebagai 'hadiah istimewa dari pacarku untuk  _anniversary_ pertama', bukan sebagai 'topi yang sama dengan pejalan kaki yang kutemui di halte bus', gitu,"

jaemin tidak langsung menjawab. dia terlihat mencerna perkataan renjun sebentar sebelum kemudian senyumnya kembali terbit. mungkin mendapat semacam pencerahan setelah mendengar petuah singkat renjun barusan. dia kemudian mengambil tangan kanan renjun lalu menciumnya tepat di tanda lahirnya yang ada di punggung tangan kanan.

" _i knew it,_ injun- _ah_. aku sudah tahu. terima kasih. aku hanya ... _ugh_ , susah menjelaskannya. rasanya  _keki_ melihat hal itu di saat kita justru mau kencan,"

"kurasa aku tahu," renjun menarik tangan kanannya kembali, lalu mencium punggung tangannya sendiri persis seperti yang jaemin lakukan, " _indirect kiss,_ " katanya.

jaemin tertawa lebih keras, sepertinya kebiasaan  _cheesy-_ nya sedikit banyak memang menular ke renjun.

"ini sepertinya berhubungan dengan  _fashion_ _pride_ -mu, mungkin?" renjun kembali meraih jari telunjuk jaemin, digoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri mengambang di atas meja, "seperti gengsimu tersentil karena ada orang lain yang  _mungki_ _n_ punya selera  _fashion_ yang sama denganmu,"

"hmm, mungkin?"

"harusnya kamu senang, setidaknya ada orang lain yang seleranya sepayah kamu,"

" _ya!_ seleraku  _gak_ payah,"

renjun terkekeh lagi. tentu saja dia hanya bercanda. jaemin selalu jadi  _fashion consultant_ pribadinya kalau sedang ingin membeli baju atau aksesoris.

"tapi injun- _ah_ ,"

"hm?"

" _makasih._ rasanya agak lebih lega setelah bilang ke kamu apa yang kupikirkan. walaupun memang konyol dan kamu ya, 'pengertian'  _banget_ _malah_ jadi ngetawain. tapi,  _makasih,"_

" _see?_ makanya kalau ada apa-apa cerita. jangan  _gak apa-apa_ terus. aku di sini bukan cuma buat dijaga sama kamu, tapi dukung kamu juga. di hubungan kita ini  _tuh,_ bukan cuma kamu yang ngebangun, aku juga.

dari hal yang paling dasar dan serius, sampai hal konyol memalukan kaya yang baru aja kita omongin, itu yang bikin aku sama kamu, jadi  _kita_ yang sekarang.

oh, ya ampun, pembicaraan ini jadi memalukan sekarang,"

renjun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan dan jemari jaemin untuk mengusap mukanya sendiri yang tanpa sadar memerah. bisa jadi karena cuaca makin panas, bisa jadi karena malu. dia tidak pernah terbiasa membicarakan hal-hal berbau romantis secara serius seperti ini. tapi, memiliki jaemin sebagai teman hidupnya membuatnya belajar mengungkapkan hal-hal seperti ini. tidak pernah mudah, tapi renjun semakin baik dari waktu ke waktu.

sebaliknya, jaemin hanya terkekeh pelan. mengambil kembali tangan-tangan renjun lalu menciumi buku-buku jarinya (kalau ada larangan  _public display affection_ di tempat ini, jaemin sepertinya akan jadi orang pertama yang ditendang dari sini). jaemin memang menyukai jari-jarinya sedikit lebih banyak daripada yang lain.

"udah ah, geli," renjun ingin menarik tangannya tapi ditahan jaemin.

"nana, aku haus. mau beli minum lagi, setelah itu kita lanjut ke ddp, _okay?_ "

"minum punyaku saja, daripada dibuang," jaemin akhirnya melepaskan tangan renjun, lalu mengangsurkan  _green tea latte_ -nya ke renjun.

"aku  _gak_ terlalu suka  _green tea_ ,"

"tapi kamu selalu suka susu,"

"aku  _gak kaya'_ kamu, minum panas di saat udara panas,"

"udah dingin,  _kok,_ "

renjun mengerling minuman di hadapannya, memang sudah lebih dingin.

"rasanya apa  _gak_ jadi aneh?"

"nanti aku beliin lagi  _frappucino_ yang dingin sebelum kita ke ddp,"

muka renjun langsung berbinar, "serius?"

"serius."

"yay!"

renjun segera meminum  _green tea latte_  jaemin, setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan ' _second indirect kiss today'_ yang membuat jaemin kembali menggelakkan tawanya.

"nanti aku  _kasih_ ciuman yang bener sehabis ini,"

renjun berkilah, tidak butuh katanya.

setelahnya, mereka tetap melanjutkan lagi acara kencan mereka seperti dengan yang diagendakan. kali ini muka jaemin sudah tidak ditekuk lagi, dan renjun tidak bisa lebih lega lagi. bagaimanapun ini kencan pertama mereka setelah sebulan lebih hanya bertemu lewat pesan tertulis,  _chat room,_   _video call_  atau jam malam bersama di  _guild_  dragon nest mereka. rumah mereka berada di sisi kota seoul yang berbeda, ditambah lagi kuliah mereka juga di tempat yang berbeda membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu sesering dulu lagi, saat mereka masih berada di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. tentunya renjun tidak mau kencan mereka hari ini jadi suram hanya karena hal konyol yang ada di kepala jaemin.

dan, walaupun renjun bilang tidak butuh ciuman jaemin.  _toh,_ renjun tidak menolak ketika jaemin menariknya di salah satu sudut jalan yang sepi, mengungkungnya dalam satu ciuman yang panjang. renjun tidak keberatan, bahkan ketika dia harus sedikit berjinjit karena,  _demi tuhan,_  jaemin bertambah tinggi lagi. pertumbuhan kaki jaemin memang menyebalkan.

meski begitu, hari ini akan tetap menjadi salah satu kencan terbaik dalam hidup renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> mabar = main bareng.  
> saya ga tahu mereka main dragon nest apa engga, sih. hehe, tapi kayaknya dreamies ada yang main overwatch?


End file.
